The tear of isis
by kickinitfan121
Summary: My version of season 3 with Nina and Mick. It is based on het huis anubis. Everyone knows about the mystery Mick and Mara too They all thought it was over. They have to find tear of isis to save Nina. The pairings are Neddie, Jara,Moy,Fabicia and Amfie.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Nina's p.o.v

Yes we're almost back to the house.

With we i mean Eddie and i.

I've missed everybody so much even Victor a little bit.

Cab drives on the drive. We both step out of the cab.

We walk to the back of the car get our luggage out of the trunk.

Then Eddie whispers:' we're finally here.

Then we walk to the front of the house.

I say before we walk in ' Hopefully this will this be a normal schoolyear.'

Amber's p.o.v

When comes nina now!

Then i hear somebody laughing.

I jump of the couch to look who it is.

Yeey it is Nina and Eddie!

I take them both in bearhug.

Till Nina and Eddie say ' We can't breath.'

' Oh sorry' say i when I let them both go.

'Is patricia already here?' asks eddie.

'Yeah she is in the living room.'

'Ill go then' says Eddie. He walks the living room.

'Amber?'asks Nina. 'Hmm' say i

'Do you want to give me a make-over?' asks she.

'Yes of course' i yell.

Nina's p.o.v

Amber pulls me into the living room.

I see everyone sitting in the living room.

' Nina' says Fabian.

But then Amber yells 'make-over alarm.'

All girls stand really fast up.

Then we walk to amber's and mine room.

An hour later

Eddie's p.o.v.

' Wow i think the're holding nina hostage.'

Mick says 'Nah they are her just giving her a make over.

'I hope so' i answer

Nina's p.o.v.

I'm finally done. Mara did my make up, Patricia did my hair, Amber did my clothes and joy did my accecoires. Nina's new outfit cgi/collection?id=1746191&.locale=nl

' It is time for supper!' calls Trudy.

'Showtime!' yells Amber.

And we walks slow downstairs.

I'm really nervous right now.

When i walk in the guys stop eating and look at with their jaws open.

Eddie's p.o.v

Nina looks really hot.

I stare at her for a while till yacker hits me at the back of mine head.

Fabian says ' You look really nice today.'

Nina whispers 'sibuna meeting tonight at the attic at 12 o'clock.'

Nina's p.o.v

I decided come a little bit earlier to the attic.

Because i had a lot of preparations to make.  
While i walked stairs to the attic up i heard something.  
I made the door open.  
And shouted.  
I saw Eddie.  
'Am i that scary' he said with a grin on his face.  
I wanted to answer.  
Then i heard something.  
Eddie and i hid.  
Then i heard voices.  
The other are here.  
Then i noticed how close i was to Eddie.

We should probably go' said Eddie.  
'Yeah' i said.  
And we came out our hiding place.  
'Hey, here are our americans 'said Patricia.  
Everyone was here Mara, Mick,Joy and Jerome too.  
'So now we are going to now we Sibuna undo.  
We put our vows that we keep everything secret.  
When i wanted to say the last words.  
Until a big gust of wind flew through the attic.  
And something happened to the lucifers

Eddie's p.o.v

The lucifers made the letters S.O.S.

' I guess the mystery isn't over.'

'It is getting late we should go to bed' said Fabian.

'We should decide what we're doing tomorrow.'

And we walked down stairs of attic.

I kissed yacker good night and went to sleep.

And i dreamed about sarah and Nina.

I was at the attic Nina lay there in a white bed.

And there was a doctor with her.

He shook his head.

She was not getting better.

The doctor left and Sarah appeared.

And said' you have to save her!'

'But how?' i said

'Find the tear of isis.'

Then Sarah dissapeared.

And i woke up.

I have to tell Nina this tomorrow.

And i felt in a restless sleep.

The next day first school day

still Eddie's p.o.v

I sat on the dining table waiting for Nina.

She walked in.

'Nina, can i talk to you for a minute?' i asked.

'Sure' she answered.

And we walked to the hallway.

'I had a dream last night about you being sick.'

'And about Sarah telling me to look for the tear of isis.'

'Wow, that's weird we have to go to the library maybe we can find something' said Nina.

'Okay, euh, do you want to go with me to my he want's to speak both of us' i said.

'Sure we have to keep this our secret for today we'll tell them tonight.' said she.

'Okay, we should head to the others.'

Time skip till lunch

Fabian's p.o.v

Nina and eddie were acting the whole time weird.

I wonder what is going on.

We all walked to the lunch room.

'Eddie we need to go to your dad now!'said Nina

'But i want to eat!' said Eddie.

Nina's p.o.v

I grabbed Eddie's wrist and pulled him out the cafetaria.

'Was that really necessary!' yelled Eddie.

'Yes it was' said i while laughing.

'What is so funny?' he said.

'Your face'

'And this to.'

And began tickling me.

Nina's p.o.v

'Edison and ms Martin are you coming inside my office right now.'

'Yes mr. Sweet' said Eddie and i at the same time.

And we walked inside the office.

' I have to tell some things about your destiny' said mr. Sweet.

We both nodded.

' You are both meant to be together' said mr Sweet.

'How do you mean meant to be together?' said Eddie.

'Do you mean we have to be in love?' i said.

Mr Sweet nodded.

Wow that was overwhelming.

Eddie looked shocked also.

' We should head back to the others eddie ' said i.

We stood up and i ' Thanks for telling this to us.'

And we walked out of the office.

The first bell rang

'We have to tell them tonight' said Eddie.

I nodded.

And we walked to class.

Time skip till after school.

Eddie's p.o.v

Nina and i walked to the library.

' I will take this side, do you take the other side?' i said.

She nodded.

After an hour looking still nothing.

I started to feel dispiritedly.

Till i heard Nina yell ' i've got something!'

I rushed up to her.

'Here it says: The tear of isis is to save chosen one's life.

I felt suddenly very happy.

We had a track.

And we hugged.

Then i started to gaze into her eyes.

And we started to lean in.

Amber's p.o.v

Me and sibuna decided look in the library.

To look what Eddie and Nina were doing.

We walked in and i saw their head retraction.

' Hey guys' said Nina.

Hey, what are you guys doing?' said Patricia.

'We had to look something up' said Eddie.

'We will later tell the Sibuna meeting on Amber's and my room' i said.

'Cool, come on should get back to Anubis' said Mick.

'Yeah' and we stood up and walked to the Anubis House.

Time skip after Dinner

Nina's p.o.v

Somebody knocked on the door.

'In' yelled Amber.

'Oh, hey Fabian i'll just leave' said Amber.

And Fabian walked in.

' I have missed you Nina'

' I have missed you to.'

And we kissed.

But when we kissed i felt no sparks.

And i heard Amber say 'aww'.

The others came fast after that.

'Eddie can you tell it' i whispered.

'Sure' he whispered.

'Listen up guys we have to tell something' Eddie said.

Yesterday night i had a dream about Nina being really sick.'

'I did too' said everyone except Nina and Eddie.

'Oh' we both said.

Anyway we found something that the tear of isis saves the live of the chosen one and is hidden in the house.

'And there is something else Nina and i are- euh'

'Eddie and i supposed to be in love.'

Patricia's p.o.v

How can this be possible!

'What!' i said

'Just to be clear we are not in love' Eddie said.

'And you guys are not going risk your lives for to get the tear' said Nina

'I think anyway we don't want to lose you, we love you' said Mara.

'Now..' said Jerome.

'Jerome 'said Mara when she hit him on the arm.

'Sorry' he said.

'Then we should go to the cellar, but first i have to pick the amulets' said Nina.

Nina's p.o.v

I gave everyone a amulet.

We crawl along the office of victor.

And we crawl downstairs.

And we slowly walk the stairs of the cellar down.

The i open the secret wall.

Once in there i hear Victor.

I sign that they need to be quiet.

Just on that moment walks Amber against the table.

I hear Victor walk closer.

On that moment i think we are caught.

But the he walks away.

'Pheww' i hear Alfie whisper.

'Mara,Jerome,Joy and Mick you guys go first.'

'Mara you have to pull that book out bookcase.'

'Okay' she says and pulls the book out of the bookcase.

They come after bookcase.

We come after them.

The sunlight already starts to shine.

'What is happening?'

'The sunlight controls if wear you amulet' said i.

And we walk further the corridor in.

*flashback*

Third person's p.o.v

Nina,Eddie,Patricia,Fabian,Amber,Alfie,Joy,Mick,Mara and Jerome went Egypt to bring the cup of ankh back were he belongs.

Since they knew the coordinates of the temple.

'How does it yet take!' wailed Amber.

'Very long if you do not shut your mouth!' said Jerome angry.

They were already plowing for hours.

'Fabian and Mara are you sure this the right place' asks Joy.

'Yes' they both answered.

'Hey guys i feel something hard.

They all start to clean the hard thing.

'Look it is a stone' said Amber.

'No, Amber really' said Jerome.

'Look it has a notch in it in the shape of my locket.'

Nina puts it in the notch.

And the stone shifts.

'Somebody give a flashlight.'

'Look there stairs' said Patricia.

'I'm going down' said Nina.

'Be careful' said Fabian.

The others follow Nina.

'Wow there is so many gold here!'said Amber.

'Yeah' said Mick.

'There has to be a special place for the cup.'

And they all went looking.

'I think i found it! yells Eddie.

'We should put the cup there?' asks Nina.

'I think you and Eddie should do it' said Mara.

Then Eddie and Nina put the cup in his place.

Everything starts to the shake and the exit starts to close.

Everybody starts to scream.

And the shaking stops after a while.

They notice that a sarcophagus opened.

There is sort package in it.

'Should i open it?' asks Nina.

'Better if you do not maybe then we get another mystery.'

'Or we take it with us?'

'Everything has to stay here!' calls Nina.

'Come we should open the door.'

But what they don't notice is that Alfie takes the package with him,

End *Flashback*

Eddie's p.o.v

We walked further trough the corridors.

Till we came at the end the place were first the mask was.

On the wall stood now hieroglyphs.

And in the wall forming hands surmounted are small hieroglyphs.

We all turn each other to Mara and Fabian.

'Most of them i don't know but above the forming hands, it says chosen one and osirian' said Fabian.

'So we just have to our hands in it' said i.

'Here it says the stones poisoned and we must make an antidote to lubricate your hands and here are the ingredients, but I can not read what they are' said Mara.

'Maybe you could take of it and solve it tomorrow with books?'

'Come let's make all a picture of it.'

And we all take a picture of the wall.

'Let's go it's getting late' said Nina.

And we all walk back.

And we're getting all safe back in our bedroom.

When i fall a sleep i start to dream again.

Alfie's p.o.v

Tonight Amber and i are going bury the package because it has magical powers.

I changed in black clothes and Amber comes soon.

Then i hear a knock.

'Yes codeword' i say.

Amber's p.o.v

'Sibuna' i whisper.

'What' i hear Alfie whisper.

'Sibuna' i whisper something harder.

'What'

And he opens the door.

And i almost fall inwards.

'Alfie' and i hit him.

'Come let's go outside'

Nina's p.o.v

A bright light shines on my bed.

Went i get out of my bed it moves.

And i see that doesn't lay in her bed.

Now it light shines on the door i open the door.

I follow the light further the hallway and the downstairs too.

Downstairs i see Eddie.

The light shines now on the door of the cellar.

He looks at with a questioning look.

I nod and he opens the door of the cellar.

Then we walk of course to the secret wall.

And we walk trough the secret corridors.

Till the end.

When i touch the wall my hand go s trough the wall.

Eddie does it to.

And we both go completely trough it.

While Amber and Alfie bury the package.

Eddie's p.o.v

'What do we do now?' i ask.

'I don't know' and she shrugged.

'It is cold here' and Nina shivered.

'Come let's go back' i said.

But i touched the wall my hand didn 't go trough it.

'I think we can't get back.'

'We should better wait who knows what is beyond.'

And sat both on the ground.

I pulled Nina close to me and she layed her head on my shoulder.

And i felt my eyelids getting heavier.

The next morning

Mara's p.o.v

Everybody was already here when i walked in except Eddie and Nina.

'Where are Nina and Eddie?' i asked when i sat next to Jerome and Patricia.

'I don't know i have not seen Nina this morning' answered Amber a little bit nervous.

'Eddie did not lay in his bed either' said Mick.

I saw Alfie looking nervous to.

Suddenly yelled Amber'Aah that hurt!'

Everybody looked at her weird.

'My nails' she said again nervous.

'Alfie and Amber what is going on?' asked Fabain curious.

'Alfie took the package out Egypt with him' said Amber fast.

Alfie hit himself for his head.

'Where is it now?'asked Joy.

Alfie said 'we buried it last night in the garden.'

'Then we have to dig it up again.'

'i do not know who wants to bail school'

'I' we all said.

'So here's the plan.'

'It's not that hard we all go through the door and then we went to the garden behind.

'That's it.'

Jerome's p .o.v

It was time for 'school'.

Jerome's p.o.v

The girls are going to distract Victor so that we can dig the package.

I wonder what is in it.

I get a sign from Mara that we can start with digging.

Joy's p.o.v

Amber just told Victor has a spider in her room.

So patricia is getting the key to lock Victor in Amber and Nina's room.

Victor walks in Amber's and Nina's room.

And Patricia comes to running with key.

And she locks him up.

'Run, Victor has his own keys!'

'I hear Victor yell: 'Let me out!'

And we run the stairs down.

'Stop right there!'

'You are not going to school today, you are going to clean the whole house.''

'And then i mean WHOLE!'

And now we are cought.

Mick's p.o.v

I heard a loud scream.

This can't be good!

We finally digged the package up.

And we are making our way inside.

When we are in the kitchen.

'And where do you think you are going?'

Victor is just down the living room.

Eddie walks in with Nina and Victor does not see them so i give the package to them.

And they run the stairs up.

A liitle while later

Nina's p.o.v

I hope there coming soon.

I want to the full story.

And i really need food.

Eddie went downstairs put on his school uniform and i did to.

Finally they came in.

So where where you and Eddie.

'So there was light shining on my bed and i followed it.

'And i saw that Amber did not lay in her bed.

'Anyway i followed the light and came out by the cellar.'

'Eddie stood there to'

'So went into the cellar and went after the secret wall and walked till the end of the corridors.'

'Eddie and i could go trough the wall.'

'Once we where behind the wall we could not come back.'

'But how did you come back?' asked Amber.

'I don't know, suddenly we where in Fabian's, Eddie's and Mick's room.'

'I think that has to do with the package' said Fabian.


	2. Chapter 2

I** forgot the disclaimer so here it goes.**

**I don't own House of anubis**

Chapter 2

Eddie's p.o.v

'Why don't we open it?' suggests Mick.

'No we can't maybe we have again a stupid curse' yells Nina.

'It's not really interesting what is in it anyway' said Alfie.

'Alfie!' we all yelled.

'So now does not matter if we open it or not' i said.

Fabian hands the package to Nina.

And she opens it.

What in the package sat we're 2 big keys.

'Wow' Nina and i said.

Like there was some magnetic power pulled us we both touched 1 key at the same time.

I saw something.

I saw Nina and i kissing and doing more stuff in.

And then i came back to reality.

Nina's p.o.v

Wow i just saw Eddie and i kissing and heading to the next level.

'Earth to Eddie and Nina' said Patricia.

'Yeah we are here' i said.

'I think it is better that we were them and don't let them fall in Victor's hands' Eddie said.

'If you guys don't mind i'm going to get a bath i need one' i said.

And i gave Fabian a peck on his cheek.

And walked out the room.

I walked in the bathroom while i hummed a song.

I ran the bath with water.

Undressed myself, stepped into the tub but i slipped and everything went black.

Eddie's p.o.v

Everyone decided to go to school while Nina and i stayed at home.

I decided to take a shower.

And i walked upstairs.

I knocked on the bathroom.

But i heard nothing.

Strange instantly i got a weird feeling that something was not right.

I knocked again and yelled 'Nina!'

Still no response.

I started to worry.

I layed my hand on the doorknob.

I opened the door.

And saw Nina laying under water.

I instantly picked her out of the water.

I put her on the ground.

And gave her cpr.

But i could not help but feel sparks when my lips touched hers.

Nina's p.o.v

I woke up from a dark sleep and i felt lips on mine and felt sparks.

I fluttered my eyes open.

To see Eddie.

'Wow what happened' i said while coughing.

I tried to sit up.

But Eddie put me back down.

'Easy you nearly drowned.'

'Then thank you for saving me' and she smiled.

'No problem.'

Eddie looked uncomfortable.

Then i saw was not wearing any clothes.

I smirked while i picked a towel.

'You saw something didn't you.'

'No i was busy saving you.'

'Sure' and started coughing when i stood up.

'One question did you have a vision when you touched the key about us kissing and doing more stuff?' Eddie said.

'Yeah, i did.'

'Do you think that will be the future?'

' I don't no, i'm going to get dressed then we can go to the library.'

'We might find something.'

'Oke cool see you downstairs.'

And Eddie walked downstairs.

Why did i have these stupid sparks with Eddie who i don't have with Fabian.

I think it is better if i end things with Fabian.

I got dressed and walked downstairs. cgi/collection?id=2234817&.locale=nl

Eddie's p.o.v

I decided to pick some pancakes.

And eat them of course.

I heard somebody coughing i guess it is Nina.

'Hey.'

'Hey, you just couln't resist eating pancakes.'

'Nope.'

And she laughed and started coughing again.

I rubbed her back.

'Are you okay?'

'Since when did you become so deep Edison?'

'I also have a sensitive side and by the way don't call me 'Edison' then it's like i'm talking to my dad.'

'Okay can you please just finish your pancakes, i want to go the library.'

Amber's p.o.v

Yeay mister Winkler is back.

I wonder what the musical is going to be this year.

'Okay the musical is going to be a story with Michael Jackson songs in it' said mister Winkler.

'A love story to be exact and we have a new student Kurt Hummel.'

All boys and Patricia groaned when they heard the word love.

'I'm so happy that here is my Best Gay Friend.

I stand really fast up to give him a really big hug.

'Amber, you can set Kurt free now.'

'So i'm going to pick the couples and the couple with the best natural chemistry you are going to sing a duet.'

'Okay, the couples are Alfie and Amber, Joy and Mick, Fabian and Patricia, Blaine and Kurt, Mara and Jerome and Nina and Eddie.'

Eddie's p.o.v

We've been here for a while.

I've been useless flipping trough pages yet i found something.

'Nina, i found something!'

She walked closer to me sat next to me.

'Look the keys and key holes here it says the keys of the past.'

'But where are those keyholes?'

'i don't know those could be in the library.'

'Okay, i'll look upstairs and you downstairs.'

'But here it's much bigger.'

'That's true.'

And Nina walked upstairs.

Nina's p.o.v

I looked at the walls and bookcases and then i saw something at the wall.

Hieroglyphs.

'Eddie!'

' I'm already coming!'

When Eddie was here i told him that it were hieroglyphs.

'So what do we do now?' he asked.

'Make a picture of it and take it to Fabian he'll know what to do.'

Suddenly i got a really big headache.

'Eddie, we should head back i've a really big headache.'

'Me too.'

'Let's go then.'

Fabian's p.o.v

I think i need to break up with Nina but i really don't want hurt her feelings.

I think i might have feelings for Patricia.

I know it's weird but i just can't help it.

We finally reached the house.

Eddie's p.o.v

I think i'm not in love with yacker anymore or ever been.

I have to find a way to break up because still wanna be friends with her.

But first things first i need desperately aspirin.

Nina's even worse off than me.

Then you can imagine how she feels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**So here a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis and the songs borderline/open your heart and perfect.**

Time skip till just before dinner

Nina's p.o.v

I walked and smelled delicious swank but i wasn't really hungry.

I feel like my head is going to explode.

I still have to deal with Fabian.

And handprints on the wall and the hieroglyphs in the library.

I just don't get why everyone wants to risk their lives for me.

'Hey Nina' said Fabian.

'We need to talk.'

'I agree.'

'Okay, i think we need to break up' we both said.

'So you feel the same way that we were better as friends' Fabian said.

'Yeah, come here.'

And we hugged.

Patricia's p.o.v

Weasel just walked in because we needed to talk.

'Patricia i think we need to break up i don't feel like i'm in love am anymore.'

'Good, i thought that to.'

'Friends?'

'Yeah.'

And we hugged.

'Dinner!'

Eddie's p.o.v

I'm glad that yacker and i worked things out.

Finally food but i still have to get rid of that headache.

When i walked in the living-room i saw that everyone sat on the table.

'Hey, guys.'

'Hey.'

'And Nina did you already tell them about our adventures' while i sat next to Nina.

'You tell the first because i have not really been given that one.'

'I wanted to take a shower but Nina was in the bath.'

'So i knockedn on the door but no reaction.'

'I saw her laying under water and i picked her out of the water and gave her cpr.'

'And we found that the keys are the keys of the past' Nina said.

'There were hieroglyphs on the wall upstairs in the library.'

'And Eddie and i have huge headaches.'

'At the same time?' asked Mara.

'Yeah, weird huh.'

'I think it's better if decipher the hieroglyphs and then find what to do.'

'Okay.'

Time skip till 10 o'clock

Amber's p.o.v

'Nina, how is Fabina doing?'

'Oh, we broke up.'

'WHAT HAPPENED!'

'We broke up.'

'But then my Fabina scrapbook all that work for nothing.'

'I'm sorry Amber but i just wasn't in love with Fabian anymore.'

We then heard

'It's ten o'clock!

'You all know what that means!'

'You have five minutes!'

'And then I want to hear a pin drop!'

'It's okay but then will there be Neddie' i whisperd.

'No.'

'Oh okay good night.'

'Good night'

Nina's p.o.v

Again i felt in a restless sleep.

I dreamed about Eddie and me and about the keys.

And then i woke up again.

Still i had that supid headache who had gone worse.

So i decided to go downstairs to make some warm milk.

When i was in the kitchen i saw somebody.

Apperently it was Eddie.

'Eddie what are you doing here?'

'I can ask you the same question.'

'I couldn't sleep, and my headache had gone worse.'

'By me the same.'

'Should i make some warm milk?'

'Sure.'

While pouring milk in a pan i asked 'so how are things going between Patricia and you?'

'We broke up but we're friends now.'

'Oh, Fabian and i broke up too.'

'Why.'

'It was just the best.'

'Don't you think it's weird that we visions and the same time' i asked.

'Yeah.'

The milk was so i poured it in cups and gave one to Eddie.

It was quiet for a while till our cups were empty.

I saw that Eddie had a huge milk mustache.

And i started laughing really hard.

Eddie held his hand over my mouth.

But it was already to late.

Victor came the kitchen in.

'What are you brats doing so late.'

'Drinking milk.'

Eddie still had his hand on my mouth.

'Because you are so late up you may starting to clean the toilet with toothbrushes.'

I bit in Eddie's hand he didn't cover my mouth anymore.

'But Victor we need to sleep.'

'I don't want hear a word from both of you.'

And gave us two toothbrushes.

And Victor walked away.

'Somebody is moody this night' Eddie whispered.

'I guess were cleaning the toilet this night.'

The next morning

Fabian's p.o.v

Eddie and Nina came in yawning.

'Nina's where were you this morning?'

'Cleaning the toilets with Eddie.'

Pang there was a wimp jealousy i know we broke up but that doesn't mean i don't have any feelings for Nina anymore.

'What did you do?' Mara asked.

'Well we both couldn't sleep so Nina made some warm milk and i had a milk mustache on my face and Nina started laughing.'

Mara raised eyebrow and said'oh okay.'

Time skip till drama class

Eddie's p.o.v

'Nina and Eddie you sing the mash-up Borderline / Open Your Heart .'( **a/n I luv this song!)**

And gave us the lyrics. watch?v=u8oXvnEfHYI

******Nina:**  
Something in the way you loved me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down

If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around

**Eddie:**

Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key

**Nina and Eddie:**

Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

**Nina (Eddie):**

Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
(You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)  
I see you on the street and you walk on by  
(You're on the street I see when you're walking by)  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see (Ohh, Woah)  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say...  
**  
****Nina and Eddie(Eddie):**  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(Open your heart I'll make you love me)  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(Ohh ohh ohh)  
Open your heart with the key

'Wow you guys have amazing voices and natural chemistry.'

'And up now Kurt and Blaine will be singing perfect.'

watch?v=o6tEcM-qZoI

**Kurt:**  
Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Under estimated, look, I'm still around

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

**Blaine:**  
To me

**Kurt (Blaine):**  
You're so mean, (You're so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same

**Blaine:**  
Oooh!

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

**Kurt :**  
To me

**Blaine (with Kurt):**  
The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear)  
The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer)  
So cool in lying and we (try try try)

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

**Blaine (with Kurt):**  
Done looking for the critics, (cuz they're everywhere)  
They don't like my jeans, they don't (get my hair)  
Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time)

**Kurt and Blaine**:  
Why do we do that?

**Blaine:**  
Why do I do that?

**Kurt:**  
Why do I do that?

**Blaine:**  
Yeaaah, oooooh!

**Kurt:**  
Ooh, pretty pretty pretty!

**Blaine:**  
Pretty pretty please

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're perfect (**Blaine:**To me! yeaaaah)

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, (**Blaine:** You're perfect)  
Less than perfect (**Kurt:**You're perfect to me! yeaah)

**Blaine :**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

**Kurt and Blaine :**  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

**Blaine and Kurt:**  
To me


	4. Chapter 4

**Here a new chapter.**

**I'll try to update really soon but i have many homework. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis, i'm still standing, summer nights,l-o-v-e and the name trouble tones.**

Patricia's p.o.v

Yay i may sing now with Fabian.

I hate seeing Nina and Eddie together.

watch?v=MMtyPhJvcHw

**Patricia:**  
You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

**Fabian:**  
And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, Imma coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
But if you need to know while I'm still standing

**Fabian:**  
You just fade away

**Fabian and Patricia:**  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

**Fabian and Patricia:**  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

**Patricia:**  
Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again

**Fabian:**  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus

**Fabian:**  
You'd be a clown by now

**Patricia and Fabian:**  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

**Patricia andFabian:**  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

_(Instrumental Break)_

**Patricia:**  
Don't you know, i'm still standing (**Fabian:** Ooooh)  
Better than i ever did

**Patricia and Fabian:**  
Looking like a true survivor

**Patricia:**  
Feeling like a little kid (**Fabian:** Like a little kid)  
(**Fabian:** I'm still standing)  
I'm still standing

**Patricia and Fabian:**  
After all this time (**Fabian:** standing)  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind (**Fabian:** On my mind)  
I'm still standing  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (**Fabian:**Yeah!)

**Patricia:**  
I'm still standing(**Fabian:** Standing)  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (**Fabian:**Woahh uh oh)

**Patricia and Fabian:**  
I'm still standing

**Patricia:**  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (**Fabian:**Yeahhh eh eh eh eh eh)

**Patricia and Fabian:**  
I'm still standing  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (**Fabian:** Oh oh...)  
I'm still standing  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (**Fabian:** Yeah yeah yeah yeah!)  
I'm still standing (**Fabian:**I'm still standing)

**Patricia:**  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (**Fabian:**I'm still standing, I'm still standing)

**Patricia and Fabian:**  
I'm still standing...

'And now up are Joy and Mick with summer nights.'

watch?v=_Itt91Gauy4

**Mick:**  
Summer lovin' had me a blast

**Joy:**  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

**Mick:**  
I met a girl crazy for me

**Joy:**  
Met a boy cute as can be

**Mick and Joy:**  
Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights

**Mick and joy:**  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh!

**Mick:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Mick:**  
Did you get very far?

**Joy:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Joy:**  
Like, does he have a car?

**Mick and Joy:**  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

**Mick:**  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

**Joy:**  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

**Mick:**  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

**Joy:**  
He showed off, splashing around

**Mick and Joy:**  
Summer sun, something's begun,  
But uh-oh those summer nights

**Mick and Joy:**  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

**Joy:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Joy:**  
Was it love at first sight?

**Mick:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Mick:**  
Did she put up a fight?

**Mick and Joy:**  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

**Mick:**  
Took her bowling in the arcade

**Joy:**  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

**Mick:**  
We made out under the dock

**Joy:**  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

**Mick and Joy:**  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights

**Mick and Joy:**  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

**Mick:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Mick:**  
But you don't gotta brag

**Joy:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Joy:**  
Cause he sounds like a drag

**Mick and Joy:**  
Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop,  
Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH!

**Joy:**  
He got friendly, holding my hand

**Mick:**  
While she got friendly down in the sand

**Joy:**  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

**Mick:**  
Well she was good you know what I mean

**Mick and Joy:**  
Woah!

******Mick and Joy**:  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights

******Mick and Joy**:  
Woo, woo, woo!

**Joy:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Joy:**  
How much dough did he spend?

**Mick:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Mick:**  
Could she get me a friend?

**Mick:**  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

**Joy:**  
So I told him we'd still be friends

**Mick:**  
Then we made our true love vow

**Joy:**  
Wonder what he's doing now

**Mick and Joy:**  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
Bu-ut oh those summer nights...!

**Mick and Joy:**  
Tell me more, tell me more!

'At last but not least Alfie and Amber.'

** watch?v=xkI26sEMYSs**

**Alfie:**  
L is for the way you look at me

**Amber:**  
O is for the only one I see

**Alfie:**  
V is very, very extraordinary

**Amber:**  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and  
Love is all that I can give to you

**Alfie:**  
Love is more than just a game for two

**Alfie and Amber:**  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

**Amber:**  
L is for the way you look at me

**Alfie:**  
O is for the only one I see

**Amber:**  
V is very, very extraordinary

**Alfie:**  
E is even more than

**Alfie and Amber:**  
anyone that you adore and  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you,  
Love was made for me and you,  
Love was made for me and you  
LOVE

Nina's p.o.v

Mr. Winkler is about to anounce who gets the leadroles.

I wonder who it is.

I took a sip from my water bottle.

'The couple who gets the lead are... Nina and Eddie!'

I spat my water out.

And Eddie looked very schocked to.

'Wait this can't be happening' i said.

'There must be a mistake' Eddie said.

'No you were the best couple.'

'Jessica/Nina and David/Eddie meet in the start of the summer because they both just moved there.'

'There is instant click and they have a summer romance.'

'When school starts David becomes the leader of the Bad Boys**(a/n i know it is a lame name)** and Jessica becomes the leader of the trouble tones.'

'The problem is that the gangs are mortal enimies.'

'David wants to go further while Jessica tries her best to get him out her head.'

'There also will be a bromance between Stefan/Blaine and Lucas/Kurt.'

'Okay now i will give all lyrics of the songs and the lines of the script.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own house of anubis and love song

3 o'clock

Eddie's p.o.v

My head feels like it's going to explode.

Amber told us that Alfie was making the liquid our fingers in it.

But something was really wrong.

Fabian told us that Alfie was making a bomb because it a wrong ingredient in it.

Then i heard 'BOOM!'

We ran fast the building in.

I saw my dad and Alfie covered in brown stuff.

'You all stay her till this mess is all cleaned up!'

'I will call Victor to tell him that it's going to be late very late.'

And my dad threw the door very hard shut.

Alfie had his goggles off and so he looked like a failed owl.

'Let's sing a song' squealed Amber.

'Do wanna sing a duet with me Patricia?' Nina asked

watch?v=WhykVEGCefU

**Nina:**  
Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

**Nina:**  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

**Nina:**  
Today, yeah

**Patricia:**  
I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under

**Nina:**  
(**Patricia:** You) and your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

**Nina:**  
Convinced me to please you

**Nina:**  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me (**with Patricia:**as I am)

**Nina:**  
I'm not gonna write you a love song

**Nina and Patricia:**  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

**Patricia:**  
Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

**Nina:**  
'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say

**Nina:**  
I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,

**Patricia:**  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

**Nina and Patricia:**  
Is that why you wanted a love song (Patricia**:** Hey!)  
(Patricia**:** Yeah!) 'cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song (Patricia**:** Write you a love song)  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay (Patricia**:**Write you to stay)

**Nina and Patricia:**  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute (Patricia**:**For a minute babe)

**Nina and Patricia:**  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas (Walk the seven seas)  
When I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you (Write you a love song)  
A love song today

**Patricia:**  
Today

**Nina:**  
Hey, Today

**Patricia:**  
I won't write you a love song (Nina**:** Yeah!)  
Today

**Nina:**  
I won't write you a love song

**Nina and Patricia:**  
Today

**Sorry for schort chapter**


End file.
